universal_conquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Events are random and can be either good, bad, or in between. Crew in Need Event Your ships comes to a sudden stop near a frost planet. The entire star system is filled with these ice cold spheres, however, this particular one is different. Planetary scans suggest that there are a handful lifeforms on the planet, it's likely an unfortunate crew that crashed. We can try to save them, but damage to the ship is likely, it's risky, but it might be worth the trip. Ignore them, it's not worth the risk Help them out, we can't just leave them there Kill them all and take everything they have! Insanity Event You are immediately hailed by an unknown source, and whoever is on the other comm sounds extremely nervous, while screaming indiscernible sentences "WHO IS THAT! STOP WHERE YOU ARE OR audio I MUST JOIN YOUR CREW QUICK, THESE THINGS, THESE MONSTERS ARE HERE! THEY ARE ALL audio I JUST NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, PLEASE LET ME JOIN YOU" The man clearly sounds crazy, and it's not sure if his intentions are good or not. But obviously from the sounds of it, he wants off his ship as fast as possible. Scans are indicating that there are many lifeforms on the ship. Leave him, it's obviously a trap! Allow him to join us, he sounds scared and in need of help Destroy the ship, whatever is on there must be exterminated! Study Time Event As you arrive to the jump beacon, a curious Oryonyx hails you "Interesting ship design... the anatomy of your species is outlandish, we must study more of this! Please, if you will, let us scan your ship and your crew, for science!" Don't let them scan you, it's a trap! Let them scan the ship and crew members, they seem passive enough Attack them, they are weak! Worthy Opposition Event You come to a complete stop at the next warp beacon, when you notice a Shiikasshi ship silently sitting around. Before you scan for lifeforms, the ship hails you. You and your crew members lay eyes uopn the ship's captain, he's fully decorated in armor and badges of war, he looks at your crew and smirks, "You and your crew look puny and weak, and as we all know, the weak must fall. However, I've been surprised before, show me your worth in battle, and I will give you much eserved riches, that is, if you're able to defeat me!" The Shiikasshi captain bellows out a roaring laughter before closing the comm, the ship immediately powers up it's weapons! Flee! We can't possibly survive this! Battle the captain's ship and his crew, we will prove our worth! Duel the captain directly, I`m confident I`ll win! Fiery Flares Event Your ship comes out of it's hyper jump too late, propelling you dangerously close to a star, in just a matter of seconds your ship will melt from the intensity of the heat, you must do something quick! Fly around the star, it might slingshot us to the next system faster Success! You're theory worked out without a scratch! With a little bit of luck and excellent piloting skills, you will arrive to the next system 2 turns faster. Turn around as quickly as possible Your ship gets too close to the star, and takes a considerable amount of damage, especially to the engines. You're ship is on a course towards a nearby planet, it appears to be hospitable, life could be blooming on this rock, you might be able to study some of the wildlife there while the engines are repaired. Come to a full stop, and attempt to turn around